


Remember me

by Lady_heartless



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, I negleted him too much, I swear the next fic will be about Solomon, Memory Loss, Plot Twists, Unhealthy Relationships, Why I'm so lazy?, thinking about it I have many fic to update but I'm too lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: She lost her memories: she forgot about the whole time passed in Devildom with the demons brother. Diavolo explained to Lucifer that, after what Belphegor did to her, developing a trauma was an understandable happening. it was easy to say that her human brain deleted everything for the shock, but accepting it wasn't.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Remember me

She lost her memories: she forgot about the whole time passed in Devildom with the demons brother. Diavolo explained to Lucifer that, after what Belphegor did to her, developing a trauma was an understandable happening. it was easy to say that her human brain deleted everything for the shock, but accepting it wasn't. She was scared of everything, trembling like a lamb in front of a butcher, and the thought of being surrounded by demons made her cry. She was alone in a world she didn't remember at all and, even if the demons brothers told her that they were friends, she didn't believe them, thinking that they were lying. Amidst the confusion and the fear that reigned in her mind, she found reassurance and peace with him. _Y/n, you don't remember me, but you don't have to fear me: I'm an angel and I promise to protect you._ Simeon... the fact he introduced himself as an angel was enough to trust him and it made her like him immediately. They spent a lot of time together and, slowly, she realized that the way he acted with her was too intimate for being just friends: the way he searched the physical contact with her and how much reluctant was to let her go, the way he glared at her was the same of someone who contemplated the most beautiful God's creation. All ofthem were clues that made her reckon that he hid something from her about their past relationship. Often, they laid on a bed cuddling and snuggling and, every time she tried to get off, he stopped her grabbing her hand, saying that whatever she had to do could wait for more time.

"Simeon, what were we before I lost my memories?" she wondered a day and he sighed, tightening his hug around her:"I was reluctant to tell you the whole truth because you still are really anxious and afraid of what surrounds you, but since you ask, I'll tell you everything: we were lovers. The thought you forgot the time we spent together pains me, but I'm sure you'll remember soon". After his confession, her mouth became suddenly dry and the feeling of guilt took possession of her. "Do you still love me?" she murmured as the uneasiness slithered in her: how they cuddled in bed, the legs entwined, his arms around her waist and hers on his, his head on the breasts, was meant for two people that loved each other and now that she knew his feelings, she felt that it was wrong. "Yes, I love you. I loved you before and I love you now. I adore you so much that I'm ready to do anything to stay with you. I wish -I want- you to remember me because being with you like this is like being in front of the Paradise without the possibility to step in. My heart is bleeding, yet I thank God for holding you like this" his words were so heartbreaking that the tears tickled her eyes. He lifted the face and when his eyes met hers, she hated herself for making a creature so beautiful crying for her. "May I kiss you?" the desperate plea arrived straight to her heart and she discovered herself unable to deny it and she breathed a "yes" before being kissed. Simeon kissed her slowly, handling her like she was a statue made of glass and, when the kiss ended, she searched for him once again. Their lips met for the second time in a dance so sad that would have made crying even the happiest lover. "Please, remember me because, without your love, my life has lost meaning" he breathed as he went on top of her. Gently, he undid the buttons of her shirt and, for every smooch left on the naked skin, he renowned the plea of being remembered.

How could she have forgotten about him? How could she hurt this sweet and caring angel in this way? What they were going to do was meant for two people who loved each other, not for a one-sided affection. Did she love him? She didn't know: she was so happy whenever she was with him and being in his arms was the true Paradise, even the spontaneous way with which her body accepted his caresses showed the truth, but it was enough to affirm that she loved him?   
Maybe she had to stop him before he could be more hurt, but, when she tried to speak, the words didn't come out. The heartbreaking glare that the angel gave her earlier, still made her bled. She realized that the cold truth was too cruel for him and, when she felt her stomach wet, she decided that make him drown in a sweet lie was the best for him now: she was unable to hurt him again in the same way. She thought that, for a night, she was allowed to feign she loved him back and, maybe, through his touch, she could remember her love for him for real.  
Almost if he read her thoughts, he begged:"I know it's unfair asking you this when you don't love me, but please, let me show you how much I care for you. I ask you only this time" and she had no other choice but to agree.

He continued to undress her and she did the same with him. _Remember me._ Was the desperate plea in his eyes when he gazed in hers. _Remember me._ His lips whispered every time he kissed her body. _Remember me._ His body demanded every time it touched hers. Her being was filled with his chants of being remembered and she surrendered herself. _Remember him_ , _goddammit_. Her mind ordered. They exchanged another sweet kiss, then the angel left a trail of pecks until the base of the neck, where he started to abuse the flesh with bites and cherish it with the tongue, leaving a red mark on the pale skin. She shivered under his ministrations every time he touched the erogenous spot and, pulling his hair, she moaned when he plunged two fingers inside her. His lips left the neck and he gazed at the woman under him, rubbing his nose against hers in a tender Eskimo kiss. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, y/n: you are truly God's greatest creation and every time I see you, I thank Heaven for creating you. I feel so blessed to be loved by you" he confessed and she wanted to answer that, between the two of them, he was the most charming and that the lingering sadness at the corner of his eyes made him even more beautiful, but she didn't voice them out to don't illude him any further. "I love you, I love you" he repeated into her ears with a cracking voice and she clung more onto him, putting the arms around his neck, searching for a kiss she didn't know she needed. "S-Simeon... ahh" she moaned when he scissored the fingers, hitting the clit. Waves of pleasure raced up her spine, making the hips buck against his hand and she begged for more sighing as he pressed and pinched mercilessly the nub. His gaze was enraptured by the erotic yet celestial vision and, even if he was fallen, all he wanted to see was her falling apart under his touch. He started to fasten the pace, hitting her most sensitive spots, and she groaned his name like a dirty prayer that sounded to him like the most angelic chorus. She was on the edge. Simeon curled his fingers in her g spot and she melted against him in a mute scream as he kissed her again, unable to resist her sinful call. Waiting for her to come down from the peak, the angel gazed tenderly at her, leaving another bite on her neck, this time it was in a place that it couldn't be covered by any cloth. She squirmed to complain and he chuckled, placing more marks on her:"Don't worry, darling, it will vanish within a few days, but if it troubles you I can do them in more hidden places". 

He knew he totally won her over by now: she had no more defenses against him, but he played the last card in his sleeve and he let his wings out. She gasped in a mixture of horror and surprise when she saw the color of the feathers: she didn't remember his angelic form, but she was sure his wings were white like the moon and not black like the night. "Simeon, your wings... Why are they black?" she asked with sadness, "When I told you that I was ready for everything I didn't joke: to love you, I chose to fall from grace and I don't regret it" he answered. "There's no need to cry, darling: I'm not troubled by the fall, really. For you, I'm ready to sacrifice everything I have, I only ask you to remember me" he said when he saw her cry for him. He slipped her hands on the feathers:"You can touch them if you want. Even if I fell, they still are a sensitive spot for me". Simeon snuggled the face in her neck, peppering it with kisses and bites as he melted under her touch. She could graze his wings for how much time she desired and he didn't dare interrupt her, not when it was so pleasurable. Even when he was an angel, the wings were really sensitive, but since he fell they had become one of his most erogenous spots of his body: even her slightest touch was enough to turn him on. His breathing became heavier, letting out some groans and his pelvis started to move unconsciously, against hers, his hardness grazing the entrance of her womanhood. With his mind, he begged her to stop because he knew that he couldn't bear the pleasure any longer. He removed her hands from his wings and he buried his cock in her folds with a smooth thrust. Simeon took her hands in his, brushing his lips against each knuckle and his member left her pussy, just the tip was still inside, then, with a sudden motion, he slammed his hips in her once again.   
She expected a rhythm slow as before, but she was surprised when the angel set up a rough pace. He wasn't begged to be remembered, no, he fiercely demanded it. He gave her mere seconds to adjust and, wasting no time, his hips reached the g spot as the thrusts increased in power and roughness. He swallowed her moans in a ferocious kiss and his hands left hers, bending the legs on his shoulders. The new angle let him feel more pleasure and he groaned loudly how much he loved her and she, carried in the moments, had to bit her lips to don't do the same. Her hands made their way to his head, running the fingers through his soft hair, pulling them every time he hit the g spot. He understood that she was close to the climax in the way her pants were short and erratic and he recognized it was the same for him. He kissed his way up the column of the throat, sucking on the occasional patch of skin here and there, before finally reaching her lips. His once fast, rough thrusts begun to slow and he whispered:"Please, remember me" and he repeated this, again and again, as he hastily thrust in and out of her sensitive center until they both came.  
Then he pulled out slowly, laying close to her and his hands stroked her cheeks. Inthe room it was audible only the rumor of their breaths.

"Sleep tight, little lamb" he whispered placing the strands on her face behind the ears when he recognized he fell asleep. He left a small peck on the cheek, then he dressed up and he left the room. In the hallway, he met her past lover who pinned Simeon against the wall:"You, son of a bitch. You took advantage of the fact she couldn't remember anything to make her yours. You are disgusting, Simeon!". The fallen angel smirked:"I'm disgusting, you say? Yes, I'm, but I don't care about what do you think about me. I fell from grace for her and I'm ready to do anything to keep her by my side". The demon lowered his voice, afraid that y/n would have been awakened by the noise and she would have seen what was happening:"What are you going to do when she will remember everything? Are you going to kill her?", Simeon chuckled darkly:"She won't remember anything: what do you think are the pills that I give her every morning? Try to tell her the truth, if you want, but she won't believe you and why would she? In her imaginary, you are a monster who lies and kills people, instead, I'm a caring angel who loves her deeply. She's already in love with me". "You sickening bastard, I'll kill you" he murmured with the hands against the angel's neck and he was really going to strangle him if she didn't wake up. "Simeon? Simeon, where are you?" she wondered and the angel whispered:"Let me go or I'll tell her what's going on". The demon gritted the teeth, but let him go and Simeon returned to his lover.  
"Where were you? I didn't see you here and I was scared" she wondered and he reassured:"There's no need to be anxious, darling. I love you too much to leave you".

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the final plot twist? u.u


End file.
